The Memory About You
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Ketika sebuah janji manis yang bahkan tak bisa kau tepati. Untuk apa janji itu ada? [OneShoot] [AkashixOc] Enjoy the story!


**The Memory About You**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

-Happy Reading-

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang menatap sebuah kampsul waktu atau orang-orang biasa mengenalnya dengan _time capsul_ yang hanya boleh di buka setelah masa waktu yang ditentukan. Dan tepat di hari ini adalah waktu nya untuk membuka kapsul tersebut yang berbentuk kotak.

Tangan mungil milik sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Kousuke Reina itu membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati sebuah bingkai foto. Diangkatnya foto tersebut dan mengelus lembut sebuah figura yang memperlihatkan dua insan berbeda gender dengan seragam sekolah itu sedang tersenyum bersama berfoto selfie.

"Sudah lima tahun _ne_ Akashi- _kun_..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lirih hampir meneteskan air mata juga.

 **-Flasback-**

"Akashi- _kun_ sebentar lagi kita akan lulus sekolah, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Reina sembari mengenggam tangan Akashi dengan lembut. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Reina tepatnya di ruang tamu.

"Hm? Aku akan pergi ke Perancis untuk kuliah disana, kebetulan aku dapat beasiswa." Sang emperor mengusap lembut surai sang gadis dengan penuh cinta.

"Huwaa Akashi- _kun_ memang selalu hebat dalam melakukan apa pun! Aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Tapi...itu arti nya kita akan berpisah jauh dong~" Reina seketika murung setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir nya.

"Aku akan tetap menghubungimu sayang, kau percaya padaku kan." Akashi mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis nan menawan yang sukses membuat wajah sang dara merona merah.

"Percaya kok! Ah bagaimana kalau kita buat _time capsul_ saja untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang berharga!" Reina berucap dengan wajah yang sangat bersemangat.

" _Time capsul_? Belum pernah dengar."

Reina langsung merajuk seketika mendengar ucapan Akashi, "Kau terlalu banyak belajar sih! Sampai tidak mengenal hal itu! Akashi- _kun_ menyebalkan!"

"Jangan marah sayang...baiklah ayo kita buat, karena kau yang mengerti jadi beritahu aku apa yang harus di kerjakan." Akashi memilih mengikuti sang kekasih dari pada terkena marah yang akan membuat nya pusing kepala.

"Pertama! Kita harus membuat _time capsul_ nya dulu! Hmm sepertinya aku punya sebuah kotak yang akan tahan lama jika disimpan!" Reina langsung melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Akashi dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

 **Srak Srak. (Bunyi suara berantakin barang)**

"Reina kau sedang apa? Akashi yang penasaran berjalan kearah kamar sang kekasih.

"Ah ketemu!" Reina berseru senang sembari mengacung ngacukkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda dengan tutupannya berwarna merah.

"Reina? Kau mencari apa? Astaga sampai berantakan begitu." Akashi berdiri didepan pintu kamar Reina yang terbuka sembari menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Ini loh aku mencari ini Akashi- _kun_!" Reina menunjukkan kotak tersebut kepada Akashi.

Sang surai merah menatap menyelidik kearah kotak tersebut, "apa ini akan bisa memuat barang barang kita?"

Reina mengangguk meyakini Akashi, "pasti masuk! Lagipula kita hanya akan memasukan barang yang menurut kita paling berharga saja."

"Aku ingin memasukan foto kita didalam sana." Ucap Akashi.

"Tapi kita kan jarang berfoto karena kau tidak suka foto." Balasnya

"Ah baiklah ayo kita foto sekarang." Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku celana bagian belakangnya, lalu membuka password nya dan menekan ikon bergambar kamera.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi- _kun_ aku belum siap! Dan lagi kita kan baru saja pulang sekolah pasti wajahku akan terlihat jelek." Gerutu Reina lagi.

"Baik itu pulang sekolah ataupun pergi sekolah kau akan selalu cantik sayang." Akashi mencuri ciuman di pipi Reina.

"Ba-baiklah...ayo kita foto." Oh Reina gampang sekali terpancing dengan ucapan maut sang emperor.

"Pffhhh cepat sekali berubah ya." Akashi terkekeh geli dan langsung diam sejenak karena ditatap sinis oleh sang kekasih.

"Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

" _Ha'i ha'i_."

 **Cekrek.** Sebuah foto sudah tersimpan di ponsel Akashi.

"Akan kucetak nanti dan kubingkai saja bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi.

"Huwaaa! Itu ide yang sangat brilian! Cepat cetak Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya tak sabaran.

"Sebentar ya...aku akan menyuruh asistenku dulu." Akashi mengirim foto mereka berdua lewat salah satu sosial media dan langsung memerintah untuk segera mencetak sekaligus dibingkai. Dan bawa langsung ke rumah Reina.

Karena notaben sang asisten yang author samarkan namanya ini sudah tau alamat rumah Reina jadi tidak perlu disebutkan lagi.

"Yosh tinggal tunggu saja..sebentar lagi dia akan datang kemari." Ucapnya santai.

 **-Skip Time-**

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan rumah Reina.

"Ah itu pasti dia!" Reina langsung terburu-terburu ke pintu depan.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu, sang pemilik rumah langsung membuka pintu nya. Dan memperlihatkan seorang pria berpakaian formal berupa satu setelan jas melekat pada tubuhnya ditambah kacamata hitam.

"Permisi saya ingin mengantarkan barang Akashi- _sama_." Sang pria menunjukkan sebuah kotak hitam.

"Ah biar ku sampaikan padanya! _Arigatou ne_." Ucap Reina sembari mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Setelah sang asisten pamit untuk pulang, dan Reina sudah kembali lagi keruang tamu diikuti oleh Akashi yang duduk juga disana.

Reina membuka kotak hitam tersebut dan langsung berbinar ketika melihat isi nya.

"Huwaaa foto kita terlihat keren sekali! Kalau dilihat-lihat seperti foto _prawedding_ saja." Ucapnya sembari terkekeh.

"Oh aku memang merencanakannya begitu, setelah 5 tahun yang akan datang, aku ingin kita membuka _time capsul_ itu bersamamu dan juga aku akan menjadikanmu istriku." Akashi berucap dengan penuh keseriusan.

Reina menatap kekasihnya sejenak sembari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya.

"Janji Akashi- _kun._ " Reina mengacungkan jari kelingking nya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah ingkar janji sayang." Akashi menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Reina.

 **-Flasback Off-**

Memori ketika mereka membuat foto itu terputar dikepalanya, semakin memandang foto tersebut semakin terputar memori indah itu di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak.

Setetes demi tetes air mata itu mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Reina. Dan bahkan tak terbendung lagi hingga jatuh ke pipinya.

Sebuah tepukkan dipundak, membuat Reina menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Reina...kau yakin akan pergi kesana?" Tanya temannya yang bernama Kim.

Reina mengangguk pelan, "ya tidak apa-apa aku sudah siap dengan semua nya."

"Kalau begitu ayo..."

" _Ha'i._ " Kedua teman ini berjalan meninggalkan rumah Reina untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Didalam kamar Reina, tergeletak sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna pink yang manis.

 _ **The Wedding**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuro**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Yumehara Naomi**_

Yumehara Naomi adalah wanita yang merupakan teman kuliah Akashi di Perancis, sekaligus pilihan ayahnya yang menginginkan sang anak menikahi perempuan cantik itu.

Dan...Akashi tidak menolak, karena diri nya juga menyukai Yumehara Naomi.

 **~The End~**

 **Yoo** _ **minna-san!**_ **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita buatan saya.**

 **Saran dan kritik akan sangat membantu saya dalam menulis cerita yang lebih baik lagi.**

 _ **Sankyuu~**_


End file.
